


Unfinished One-Shots

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: A whole bunch of unfinished pieces I'm throwing into this so I can delete them from my docs, Angst, Chandlmara - Freeform, Chansaw, Depression, Discontinued Pieces, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Queens, One-Shots, Self-Harm, Smut, Unfinished, [READ SUMMARY]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: This is basically just a place where I'll house all my old pieces. They're all discontinued. Most were started and never finished, or I occasionally work on them, but most of the time I just threw them away and now they're just gonna chill here.





	1. Explanation

This is basically just a place where I house all of my unfinished stories. As I said in the summary that's exactly what this is, just a sorta safe haven where I can just post stuff to get it out of my google docs because I gotta clean that shit out hella bad. xD 

In other words, just have fun with probably a whole bunch of Chansaw, Chandlmara, maybe some Mean Queens? I'm not really sure, I'm gonna go through each one and if it has enough to be considered okay to put here, then I'll publish it here. If not, it'll just end up being trash and scrapped completely as if it never existed. 

Most writers always have those stories that they just go,"I wish I had continued this".  
That's pretty much what all of these are lol. 

Have fun. :) 

~Chandler 


	2. What Do You Think? (Chandlmara)

_"Do you ever just wonder about what it would be like..? To just not exist?"_

_"So to die?"_

_"Well, you put it like that, it doesn't sound so great anymore."_

Turning with a small chuckle to the girl in yellow, Heather Chandler looked out at the ocean, a small smile slowly coming to rest on her lips as she watched the waves ahead of them. 

(I don't know where I was going with this, but just the part in italics is precious tbh.) 


	3. Just Today (Chandlmara)

_"Just for today.. Could we.. You know... Be us?"_

* * *

Heather sat across from the younger girl during their night out. Her silver eyes dulled slightly as she looked down at her menu. She hadn't a clue as to how to just.. _Be her._ The words constantly echoed in her head from their talk that morning.. She just never had the heart to tell her ray of sunshine that she didn't know how to do what she asked of her. 

"What're you looking at?" 

Heather asked with a bright smile on her face as she looked to the strawberry blonde clad in red. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the sun's dying rays that slipped through the window they had been seated at. Heather's smile never faltered as she looked at the older girl before her, despite seeing the frustration clouded in the girl's eyes. Her first thought had been to ask the girl what was wrong, but she knew better than to annoy Heather when she was in a bad mood. 

"Fried calamari doesn't sound half bad right about now.." 

The older girl didn't bother looking up from her menu as she skimmed through the pages, trying to see if anything else caught her eye. 

Mac seemed to frown at that. The lack of eye contact brought the younger girl anxiety, but she wouldn't let that show. She wanted to keep her problems to herself, no matter how much they pained her.. It just wasn't something that she did.. She wanted to be able to be herself around Heather, to be able to tell the older girl about everything that bothered her, but the lingering fear stuck with her of possibly getting yelled at for her minor problems. 

"That sounds pretty good." 

Heather piped up, trying to sound as happy as she could. Her excitement was probably laid on a little too thick as Heather raised a brow while looking at her menu. A frown slowly came to the younger girl's features as she averted her gaze from Heather's half hidden face, to the ocean's sunset outside. The girl's had taken a trip to Disney for their one year anniversary. They had started dating back in their sophomore year, and now the girls were out of school and officially juniors. 16 and 18. Two years apart from one another, but it didn't seem to stop them from doing anything. 

"Mhm.." 

Putting her menu down, Heather allowed herself to look at McNamara. Her gaze betrayed her otherwise happy features. Silver eyes clouded over in a sort of pain that hadn't been present before or if it had been, no one had noticed. 

"And what're you getting?" 

Taking her eyes away from the dying sun, Heather looked back into Chandler's silver gaze and nearly cowered at the sight. The older girl seemed to be glaring her down and for once it made the younger girl uncomfortable. Heather must've noticed as she looked away for a short moment, a frown slowly coming upon her features. 

"A bowl of New England clam chowder." 

Replying softly, Mac couldn't stop herself from resting her hand on Heather's knee beneath the table. It was in her nature to always be the one to nurture someone when they were experiencing some sort of discomfort and distress. Heather hadn't a clue as to why Chandler was suddenly in such pain, but she was going to make it her goal to make sure she didn't stay that way for the rest of the night. 

"That's it?" 

Heather's eyes nearly snapped back from the trance she had been caught in. A sliver of pure steel had been caught within her eyes as she looked at the younger girl. Her once cloud-like gaze could probably cut diamonds now. Taken aback by the girl's sudden hostility, Heather gave a timid nod of her head. She almost didn't dare speak. Her voice would betray her, so she sported her brightest smile, completely confident.. Maybe..

"I'll share some of my calamari with you then." 

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't need to do that. I'll be fine with just having soup." 

Chandler didn't seem to be taking the girl seriously as she shook her head, a small snort in her words. 

"You aren't just having soup, Heather. You need more than that to get through the night-" 

"Heather, I'll be fine." 

Being interrupted was something Heather didn't like at all, but when the girl's hand on her knee squeezed her softly, she bit back her scowl. Looking back into Mac's crystal blue eyes, Heather let out a small sigh, nodding her head with a near inaudible, 'okay'. 

(Still, no clue where any of these stories were going. Like this one it legit just sounds like they're in a fucked up toxic relationship, but they're trying? Someone was probably gonna break up with someone.) 


	4. It Wasn't Meant to End Like This (Chansaw)

_It wasn't meant to end like this._

That's what she told herself. Looking down at the cup in her hand, she couldn't help but snicker at herself. 

_Is this really how I want to die? Choking on drain cleaner till everything turns black?_

Heather looked at the blue liquid in the glass. It seemed so stupid.. To go out on Draino.

_It's all we got._

Dying like this wasn't how she had pictured herself going. Shaking her head, she placed it on the counter before her. 

No one was home.. As always. She was always left alone in such a big house with no one, but herself. Veronica and her were supposed to be spending the day together. 

_Veronica..._

Hearing the name echo through her mind, she winced. Her pride and joy.. _Veronica Sawyer._

"Fuck..." 

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head as she turned away from the glass. Her note laid out behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar paper she had looked at for the entire week, read it over constantly and made sure everything was how she wanted it to be.. It were the last words anyone would ever hear from her, right? 

How easy it would be to just down the drain cleaner and leave.. She had everything.. Everything.. But.. Sometimes it seemed like she had nothing. 

The Porsche, the mansion, popularity, beauty, power, wealth...

It's everything someone could ever possibly ask for.. So why did she want to leave it all behind so much?

"You know why.." 

She muttered to herself as she turned away from the suicide note, looking out the window with a frown as she watched the cars go by. 

_Do I..?_

"No one ever cares.." 

Holding back her tears, she sniffled, trying to maintain her composure as she felt her heart break and her chest begin to hurt. 

"They can seem like it all they want.. But I know the truth." 

Turning back to the drain cleaner, a small smile rested on her face. 

This was it. She'd no longer have to worry. No more homework, no more school, no more idiots, no more jocks.. No more being fucked and thrown to the side.. No more being used.. No more Heathers... No more Veronica...

Her lips parted and with it went a cry. She couldn't take the thought of leaving everything behind.. As much as she wanted an escape, was this really the answer? Her entire life she sucked it all up and dealt with it, now she was on the top.. Wasn't that what she wanted? 

Grabbing the glass, tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head. 

_Half the school hates me.. They either want me as a friend or a fuck. A friend to use my power, a fuck to.. Well.. You know.. Does anyone really want me for me?_

"Heather?" 

The door opening to the house caught her off guard and she dropped the glass right then and there. Her eyes widened and it wasn't long before she took a step back, hearing footsteps come rapidly for the kitchen. 

_She found me.._

A small laugh was all she could find herself muttering as she slid down the cabinets, watching her chance slide across the floor. Her chance at being free.. Her chance at being home. 

"Heather, wh-" 

Veronica stopped as she entered the kitchen, her eyes wide as she looked at the scene before her. 


	5. A Scratch Is All (Chansaw)

"Heather, wait!" 

Veronica called out, grabbing the girl's wrist as she stopped her from walking out of her bedroom. Her grip was strong and sturdy, and the minute she heard a cry, and Heather pushed her back till her ass collided with the floorboards, Veronica went wide eyed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" 

Holding her wrist in her hand, Heather glared down at Veronica as she took a step back, hissing at the soft contact of her hand over the fabric of her blazer sleeve. 

Everything hurt.. The throbbing of her wrist didn't help her situation as Veronica scattered to her feet, her eyes watching her with fear and concern as she began to speak. 

"A-Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to-" 

"Will you just shut up?" 

Heather snapped at the girl's scared words, not very caring of the way that Veronica frowned as she turned her back completely on the girl. 

(Welp, pretty obvious that it would've dealt with self-harm. This relationship is already toxic af.) 


	6. I'm Already There (Chandlmara)

_"I always thought that when we got older we'd be together. I wanted to tell you so much, Heather... I just thought I'd lose you if I did."_

Tears stung in Heather's eyes as she stood over the stone erupting from the ground. Her silver eyes were dripping with tears as she ran her hand along the smooth surface of the grave. She couldn't bring herself to look at the name that rested on its front, the pain that shook her as she curled her fingers into a fist was enough to almost bring her to her knees. Heather trembled as she opened her eyes, trying to quiet her cries from the sleeping world. _  
Who would know?_

_"I was only scared of leaving and not being able to tell you how I felt.. Day by day I waited for the chance to tell you, but you were always surrounded by people.. I wouldn't take your happiness away.. You shouldn't ever be unhappy."_

Heather couldn't stop the sob that left her as she fell to her knees, her trembling legs giving out as she rested her head against the girl's grave. All the things she wanted to say.. She could never say to the girl's face like she had wanted to for so long. Her teeth clenched together as she cried against the grave, hugging herself against the frigid winter breeze. It had been two months... The girl had never left her mind once in that time. 

_"I-I couldn't live with knowing that you'd leave me... Knowing that you didn't love me.. It-It was hard.. Seeing you everyday.. With another guy.. Why couldn't that have been me..? Why couldn't it have been me, Heather?"_

Her heart cracked, the cracks adding to her pain that never would seem to leave her alone. She was destined to live a life full of pain, she knew that from the start of her high school year, but this has been far from what she had expected.


	7. Chandlmara

Coughing violently in Heather's hold, McNamara let out a small whimper as Heather stroked her hair. 

Tears were streaming down the girl's cheeks and the only thing she remembered hearing out of Heather was a quiet,

_"Oh my god..."_

(This was probably a part of my JD shoots up Westerburg AU.) 


	8. Chandlmara

"Heather!" 

Pushing her face into the blonde's shoulder, McNamara let out a small squeal as her arms wrapped around the girl in red. Her smile was bright as she pulled away, able to look back into the younger girl's silver eyes. 

A small smile curled on Chandler's lips as she looked back at the oldest Heather, her smile slowly fading as she turned away. 

McNamara didn't seem to notice as she kept her hold on the girl, kissing the blonde's cheek with a passion that was almost unreal. Her smile turned to a grin as she giggled upon hearing the younger girl chuckle beneath her assault. 

"Since when are you a fan of PDA?" 

The older blonde shrugged, her brows furrowing for a short moment before she retracted her hands from around the girl's body. 

"What? I can't hug my girlfriend?" 

Chandler looked at the girl from the corner of her eye, making McNamara frown as she sat back in her seat. 

"We're in school." 

McNamara rolled her eyes, a small hint of annoyance entering her voice as she replied back in a small snarl.

"So?" 

The tone of voice from the older girl was quick to catch Chandler's attention, the younger girl shooting a deathly glare at her girlfriend because of it. 

McNamara cowered beneath Heather's gaze, a hint of fear entering her eyes before it faded as the girl rested her hand on her own. 

(You can tell this is old af because I write Chandler as a strawberry blonde now and Mac as a dirty blonde, and Mac's younger than Chandler.) 


	9. Coming Out (Chansaw)

A knock at Veronica's door was all it took. 

* * *

Walking down the stairs with a yawn, Veronica rubbed her eyes tiredly.

It was around 12 in the morning, and the last thing she had expected was to hear knocking at the front door. With how rapid it was, she assumed the person knew that their timing was shit. 

_Who the fuck is up at 12 in the morning?_

Veronica nearly scowled at her own thoughts as she reached the bottom of the stairs, scratching her head as she strode through the living room with frustration. 

_Oh, that's right. **Me.** And whoever the fuck is banging on my front door. _

Veronica had been pretty lucky with this situation. Her parents were out of town so they couldn't yell at her for whoever was banging on their front door. It had happened once before with the Heathers. Veronica was supposed to have been at a party, but she ended up passing out instead, so their idea of punishing her was coming back at 11 to bang on her door while they were all hammered. Shaking her head at the thought, Veronica reached the front door. 

As her hands wrapped around the golden knob, the last person she expected to see, was standing right in front of her. 

* * *

"Heather?" 

Upon hearing her name, Heather's scared silver eyes found Veronica's in the dark of the night. Mascara making trails down hr cheeks as she held herself rather tightly.

Veronica could see bruises and cuts covering the girl's body. Blood trailing down the girl's mouth, a few bruises covering her face, a black eye, and some marks lining her arms. Veronica assumed that there was so much more beneath the blonde's clothing, but as she blinked herself awake, hands wrapped around her waist tightly and she froze. 

"R-Ronnie. I-I had no-nowhere else t-to go and-" 

"Hey, hey, you're alright." 

Veronica slowly moved them into her house, shutting the door behind them as she slowly took in the sight of Heather. The last thing she had ever expected, was to see Heather Chandler, the Demon Queen of Westerburg, on her doorstep beaten and bruised. 

(This was probably a bullying scenario or something. Clearly the title shows that she prob would've came out to Veronica. She was either raped or got assaulted for being who she was, rip Chandler, send her help.) 


	10. Think You'll Manage? (Mean Queens)

Resting her head down on Heather's shoulder, Regina yawned as they watched the movie the teacher had thrown on for the duration of their class period. It was nearing the end of the school year and day by day the girls found themselves doing absolutely nothing in any of their classes. The days went by and they got more and more annoyed with the fact that they were forced to go to school and do nothing but socialize and watch crappy movies. 

"Didn't we see this in Mr.Jacobs class yesterday?" 

Hearing Regina's annoyed tone in her ear, Heather breathed out her annoyance, replying with nothing but a hum. The older junior didn't even trust herself to speak. They weren't allowed to have their phones out and their only option was to watch the same movie they had seen yesterday. It was more than annoying and Heather was willing to sneak her phone out and ask her parents to call and sign her out. It played throughout her mind, but she simply leaned back when Regina sighed against her. 

"This is bullshit." 

The girl's complaint definitely didn't go unheard. Heather's hand slid through Regina's platinum blonde locks, shushing the younger junior with a small chuckle. She could tell the girl was annoyed, so was she. They couldn't do anything about it, so complaining wouldn't do them any good. 

"Just take a nap. I'll wake you up when class is almost over." 

Whining against Heather's shoulder at the idea, Regina pushed her head into the crook of the girl's neck. The idea wasn't bad, she was willing to gall asleep because she knew she was with Heather, the girl wouldn't let anything happen to her.. But something else tugged at her mind. 

The two juniors were seated in the back of the class. Their normal seats rested on the far right back wall. Heather in the corner, and Regina seated directly next to her. It gave them the privacy they wanted and the comfort of being able to see everyone without having to break their necks. The lights in the classroom were off and the only light coming in was through the window and the movie on screen. Rain poured against the glass and the sky was a dark gray as clouds rolled over, crying their hearts out as they went. Within their corner of the room, it was shadowed, no one could really see anything, so Regina's idea wouldn't be bad.. She just had to hope that Heather went through with it. Normally the older junior would, but depending on her mood, she'd scold her for being so needy. 

Placing a small kiss to Heather's neck, Regina listened to the older girl hum quietly as she came to rest herself back against the wall. The kisses didn't stop there as she slowly trailed them alone Heather's jawline. 

Arching a brow as she looked over, Heather chuckled quietly as she ran a hand back through Regina's hair, seizing her actions for a moment.

"And where's this coming from?" 

Raising a brow right back at her girlfriend, Regina slowly pulled back, her sea green eyes darker in the lightning. 

"The bottom of my heart?" 

Rolling her eyes at the younger platinum blonde, Heather sighed as she shook her head. She knew of the girl's intentions and as much as she loved the thought, not with this teacher. God forbid they got caught, they'd probably fail his class just like that. The teacher was a complete asshole and despite the system being quite fair, he was the complete opposite, unfair. A single slip up and he'd change a test grade from passing to failing. 

"Cute, but no." 

Turning her eyes back to the movie, Regina let out a small groan, hitting her head back down against Heather's shoulder. Seeing the younger girl pout was beyond adorable, and Heather wouldn't lie if she said she felt bad, but too much was at risk. Everything Regina wanted her to do, she'd normally oblige with no further thought, but in this moment, she really thought about the consequences. 

"You're no fun." 

Regina pouted as she brought herself to rest back on Heather's shoulder. Looking away from the screen for a short moment, Heather chuckled quietly, shushing the girl with a hand through her hair before turning back to look at the screen. 

_"Just take a nap."_

* * *

Half an hour passed, and they were stuck in the same class. Over the loudspeakers they had been instructed to stay in their class till the day was over. This was supposed to be to limit having to switch classes and was also deemed a safety measure due to some of their hallways being outside. The storm outside seemed to have only grown since Heather had last decided to look out the window. A crack of lightning in the distance caused her to sigh as the streaks of purple and blue lit up the sky for only a short moment, dissipating into the black canvas behind it before thunder roared promptly afterwords. Looking away from the window, Heather brought her silver gaze down to rest upon Regina. For once, the girl had actually listened to her and decided to fall asleep. Her rest was peaceful, aside from a few adjustments here and there. They had indeed changed from their original positions. Heather had rested Regina on her lap while the younger girl curled herself against Heather, yawning before she had fallen asleep. The strawberry blonde placed a small kiss on Regina's forehead, smiling softly as she began to run her hand in patterns along the girl's back. Watching the younger girl nuzzle into her, widened Heather's smile as she kept back a want to just hug the girl tightly and keep her close.

"You really are something else..." 

Heather mumbled as she moved a stray strand of hair out of Regina's face, placing it behind her ear as she rested another kiss on the girl's forehead. Her beauty could never be matched and it was something Heather loved about the girl with a burning passion. Silver eyes flicked over the girl's features and she was forced to raise a brow as the younger girl let out a small whimper, an arm coming to wrap around Heather's side as she pulled herself against the older junior. It was a first to hear noises out of the girl when she slept, so Heather was quick to feel her heart skip a beat. 

_That's fucking adorable._

The younger girl was showing no signs of distress, so Heather knew it wasn't a bad dream. She was perfectly fine, but the small whine out of her was definitely new. 

When Regina's eyes slowly opened and she shifted herself on the older junior, their eyes connected and Heather's instantly darkened. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten the girl's drift, from the beginning of class she knew the girl was in a mood, but looking her over now? 

_Fuck.._

"Sleep well?" 

Heather found herself asking with a sly smirk. 

Regina watched her, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she slowly closed them once more, turning herself into the girl's chest. A murmured sign of disapproval was all Heather got and it almost made her frown as she slowly brought her hand around from the girl's back, running it up and down Regina's side, admiring the way the girl would shiver beneath her touch. 

"Why not?" 

Slowly opening her eyes, Regina let out an exasperated sigh against Heather's chest, only getting more annoyed at the way the junior chuckled. Heather wasn't going to drop it, Regina knew that. She didn't want to answer because she already knew Heather's current mood and her stating her inability to continue sleeping would just annoy the older junior even more. 

"You know why." 

The hiss from the younger girl was more than expected. Heather didn't even bother to stop the chuckle that left her at Regina's response. 

_You're really that needy, huh?_

Running her hand along Regina's side, Heather slowly leaned down to place a small kiss on the platinum blonde's lips. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." 

Groaning at Heather's words, Regina pushed against her, trying to get her to take a hint. She knew Heather wasn't fucking stupid. The older junior could take a hint, but ignoring it right now was really not helping Regina's situation. 

"Heather.." 

The whine against her chest was enough to force Heather to at least do something. A small smirk made its way onto her lips as she hummed quietly, slowly running her hand down Regina's side, Heather stopped just as she reached the end of the girl's shirt. Regina arched into the girl's every touch, Heather's fingers leaving fire in their wake as she whimpered softly. Slowly placing her lips on Regina's, the younger platinum blonde let out a soft moan as Heather's fingers slid beneath her pants. Hearing the noise, Heather instantly pulled out of their kiss, her eyes locking with Regina's in a near stern glare. Pouting at the look, the younger junior was going to reply, but her efforts failed as Heather pressed two fingers over the girl's covered clit. 

(I honestly wish I had continued this, because it really wasn't bad. But once I start something and fail to finish it, chances are, it's never getting finished because I won't have the same thought in my head as when I first wrote it.) 


	11. Till Someone Gets Hurt (Mean Queens)

Knocking on the bathroom door, Heather let out a small yawn as she rested her head against the wall. It seemed as though Regina had been in there for hours. Her silver eyes closed sleepily as she murmured out her words. 

"Babe?" 

Getting no reply was almost always common for Heather in these situations. Either the shower drowned out her words, or the younger platinum blonde was doing her makeup with her music on and her headphones in. Both seemed unlikely at the moment, seeing as Heather didn't hear the running water and she definitely knew that Regina's phone was resting on the couch arm in the living room. Tapping her knuckles against the door once more, a small frown slowly came to rest on Heather's features as she knew the girl might very well just be ignoring her. 

"Regina? Babe, are you alright?" 

Her hand reached for the silver knob and she turned it. No attempt was made to stop her, but when the door opened, Heather's heart stopped beating as she looked at the scene before her. Silver eyes instantly widened and burned as she instantly darted forward. 

"Hey, hey. Regina.. Sweetheart.. Let me take that.." 

Feeling the cold metal rest in her hand, Heather shivered as she felt blood slowly trickle down her fingers from the bloody blade. Putting it on the counter, Heather took Regina into her arms quickly. Tears burned in her eyes as she held Regina close, the younger girl soon breaking down as if the entire Hoover Dam was broken. Her cries echoed off the bathroom walls and Heather tucked Regina's head under her chin, slowly running her hand through her hair to calm her down. 

Blood matted Heather's formally white t-shirt. Her arms were securely around Regina's shoulders, avoiding the cuts the girl had made all over her stomach as well as her sides.

"I-I.." 

"Shh, shh, shh.. You're safe now.. I-I gotcha." 

Crying into Heather's shoulder, Regina couldn't tell if she was crying out of fear, genuine sorrow, or from the pain that was coursing through her entire body. Everything hurt as reality slowly came back to the platinum blonde. What was numb before became a reality very quickly as blood slipped down her stomach. 

"H.. Heather.." 

Nodding her head gently, Heather placed a kiss on Regina's head. She didn't want to tell the girl that it was okay, because they both knew it was far from okay. Heather didn't want to put Regina into a worse mindset than she was already in. 

(Ow, my heart)


	12. Mean Queens

Swaying back and forth on her feet, Regina let out a small giggle as Heather steadied her. A firm hand rested on her shoulder, soft to the touch, yet strong nonetheless. Regina found herself moving into Heather's soft touch, humming a she stopped in her spot on the sidewalk and just pushed herself back against the older girl. A bright smile accompanied her actions, slurred words and giggles following after her as Heather playfully rolled her eyes and kept her hands securely on Regina's shoulder. 

"How long _*burp*_ till we get home?" 

Chuckling at the younger girl, Heather ruffled her hair with a smirk as she tried to usher her forward down the sidewalk. They were just coming up on Heather's house and as much as Regina had wanted to go to her own abode, Heather wasn't sure she would be able to take the younger girl two more blocks. The girl stopped way too much and she always found something to obsess over which stopped them for a longer time. 

"We'll be there soon, Princess." 

Nodding her head, she let out another series of giggles before Heather raised a brow. The younger platinum blonde was giggling far more than any of their other stops and it caught her off guard. It was adorable all the same. The way the girl's face was heated and tinted with a blush from their nightly endeavors forced a smile on Heather's features. 

"What're you laughing about?" 

Poking he girl gently in the side, Regina jumped, causing another series of giggles as Heather stood her ground behind her, keeping her from falling. Feeling the girl push back into her almost made Heather groan as she ran her hand back through Regina's hair, flattening it ever so slightly before the girl turned quickly to hug the older senior. 

Letting out a gasp at the sudden action, Regina had been quick to bury her head in Heather's chest. Nuzzling her face against the girl's breasts and Heather instantly blushed, thanking God that no one was around to witness this. Chuckling, she kept her hands in Regina's hair, waiting for the girl to finish until Regina wrapped her arms securely around her. 

"We gotta get home, Baby Girl. C'mon, we aren't far." 

Groaning into Heather's chest, the older girl couldn't help but laugh as Regina remained in her place. She didn't feel like moving, that was obvious. Heather knew she was going to have to move her herself, but that could wait. 

(This could've been really cute. Smutty, or depressing. Idk) 


	13. Sorry About... (Mean Queens)

"Regina! Princess.. Please.. Open the door! I'm right here, Baby.. Just open up.." 

Standing by the counter, Regina looked back into the perfect reflection. The mirror glowed with the afternoon sun's rays as it reflected the burning colors from the sunroof above. Her eyes burned with tears as she looked at the scene before her. Blood slowly trickled down her arms, traveling into the snow white sink below. Icy blue eyes looked at the massacre that covered her arms. 

_Cuts.. Blood.._

Scanning her arms up, the sharp sting pronounced itself as she moved to turn on the sink. Heather was on the other side of the door.. If she could just get her to go away.. Prove that she wasn't up to anything stupid.. 

_**Why can't she just trust me for fucks sake?** _

"I'm getting in the shower, Heather. Jesus fucking Christ." 

Her hand shook as her index and thumb still held onto the razor blade. When Heather slammed her fist against the door, Regina winced, causing her to grip the blade. A hiss left between gritted teeth as she felt the pain present itself on her fingertips. Blood was quick to drip off the tiny blade. Rolling her eyes, she quickly put the blade by the faucet to the sink, turning to look at the shower, her arms instantly burned at the thought. It'd keep them clean from whatever had touched the blade before Regina had chosen to slide it across her skin. Frowning, she shook her head as she forced herself forward, her body shook as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Raising her brow at the hostile response, Heather shook her head as she bit the inside of her cheek.

_A shower? At this hour? We leave for dinner in an hour!_

"Regina, we have a reservation in an hour! Your showers aren't short! Baby, don't lie to me!" 

Slamming her fist against the door once more, she heard the water to the shower turn on and she instantly sucked in a breath to keep herself from screaming at the girl behind the door. Maybe she was just taking a shower.. She'd have to call if they were late to their dinner plans, but something just kept nagging at Heather.. 

_Smiling softly, the older strawberry blonde ran a hand through Regina's hair as they watched American Horror Story. Regina had insisted they watch it from the beginning. Of course, the series being her favorite, Heather had no reason to deny the young platinum blonde. Her soft hands kept sliding all over the girl's body, not with any sexual intention, simply just caressing the girl's frigid skin. The upcoming autumn weather had been nothing but cruel. The breeze constantly swept through the house from the one broken window they had yet to figure out how to shut. Regina had suggested putting a garbage bag over it, but Heather just constantly complained about how it made them look like they lived in the ghetto._

_"Stop doing that."_

_Gently taking Regina's wrist, Heather frowned as she saw the sliced the girl had made across her skin with her nails. They weren't anything great. They'd fade in the hour, but it still upset Heather how Regina constantly sliced at her skin as if it were nothing._

_The silence that came from her platinum blonde was the first indication that should've went off in her head. How she hadn't made an effort to fight or joke back.. How she just obediently nodded her head and looked back to the show.._

**_I should've known.._ **

She had left the minute they finished the third episode. Excused herself to the bathroom. Heather had thought nothing of it until she had been gone for a good ten minutes. Fear had taken its hold then and she knew something was wrong.. How could she be so stupid..? 

"Regina.. Open the door, Sweetheart.. Please.. I'm here for you.. You're not alone." 

(Ow. My fucking heart hurt. As an FYI, I'm literally reading these as I write them, like I haven't looked at these for ages. This one is legit from last year.) 


	14. Hotel Hots (Chansaw)

_Widening her eyes as she was pushed face first into the glass sliding doors to their hotel room's balcony, Heather let out a loud moan as she felt her bare chest press against the frigid glass._

It was the middle of winter and Veronica had insisted that her and Heather got out of Ohio, thus leading them to the glorious New York City. It had been one of Heather's dreams to see the ball drop in person and the beautiful tree that rested within Rockefeller Center. Veronica remembered fondly of how the strawberry blonde's eyes had lit up when she showed her the glorious tree and how her words quickened when they walked through Time Square. It was something special, Veronica had constantly told Heather when the younger girl complained about having to leave the comfort of her mansion. The trip had been all of Veronica's doing, and for once, Heather had nothing to complain about. For Veronica, that was viewed as a win in her book. The Demon Queen of Westerburg always found a way to degrade their experiences together, although it was always in a lighthearted manner, Veronica was glad that Heather couldn't find anything to criticize during their visit to New York.. Especially since she was currently pinning the girl to the glass doors leading out to their room's balcony. 

"R-Ronnie.." 

Heather let out a moan as her head dropped back, just to have Veronica's strong hand push it right back against the glass. The younger girl let out a whine as she felt her cheek collide with the cool surface, her hot breath beginning to fog up the glass as Veronica licked her way from Heather's shoulder to the girl's neck. Forcing the girl to tilt her head to the side, Veronica could only grin victoriously as Heather obediently followed each of Veronica's moves. Her lips were soon on the girl's pulse point, sucking harshly at the sensitive spot she adored so much. Listening to the whine of approval she received, Veronica allowed her hand to slide around the strawberry blonde's waist, grinning as Heather tried to push back against her. 

"You're not going anywhere, Babe." 

(This is hot af. I hate myself for not finishing it.) 


	15. The Hope of Morning (Chansaw)

Opening her eyes slowly, Heather blinked. Silver eyes were dull in color, weak as they looked around the room she was currently in. It was unfamiliar. Foreign.. She didn't know where she was and Heather almost couldn't feel the bed she lay in. Her head turned slowly to take in her surroundings. As Heather began to come to her senses, pain shot through her arms and a moan of pain left her lips as she tried to adjust herself. A hand instantly placed itself on her stomach and urged her to lean back, a soft voice following it. 

"Don't move so much." 

Heather knew who the voice belonged to. Turning her head, she caught sight of the twilight blue she had come to love so much. Veronica Sawyer smiled shyly at the side of her bed, her hand resting on the railing to Heather's. Her mocha brown eyes were dull in color, yet somehow glowing as she looked at the strawberry blonde. Heather looked at the girl, her expression stoic as she continued to try and depict where she was. Everything felt so far away.. As if it were an illusion, another hallucination maybe.. Maybe this wasn't real at all..

"This.. This isn't real.. Is it?" 

Continuing to take in her surroundings, Heather breathed in deeply before letting it out. This was all just fake, it had to be. Spotting the IV's and bags of blood attached to her arms, she shook her head. Her eyes scanned the white walls, the tile floor beneath her, the curtain that divided her from another person who she could hear hacking up a lung. Silver eyes looked to Veronica instantly. Fear lined them like a flashlight, illuminating her eyes as she took Veronica's hand quickly. She could feel herself shaking as her head just continued to shake back and forth on its own accord. 

"Yo-You're real.. This.. The rest of this.. I-It isn't.. Right? Veronica..?" 

Looking at her girlfriend in the hospital bed, Veronica almost looked away. She could feel her heart skip a beat in her chest. 

_She has no idea.. She doesn't remember?_

The older brunette in blue could feel her stomach turn in on itself, it was like it was feasting on itself. She could feel her heart skip multiple beats before slowing altogether as if she had been shot. Heather had no idea what she had done.. No idea that she had tried to kill herself upstairs while Veronica had been getting ready for their date.. She had no clue.. Veronica had found the girl in red in the bathroom upstairs, bleeding out..

_And she doesn't remember a thing.._

Veronica wanted to nod hr head, promise the girl that she had kept her safe, but she hadn't. The brunette had failed to keep Heather from herself.. She hadn't known.. She couldn't have known! It was what she constantly told herself, but it just didn't seem like it was enough to say. Heather looked at her, fear in those widened eyes and Veronica shook her head. Biting back her pain, she held Heather's hand in her's and when Veronica knew that Heather saw that it was real, she felt her heart shatter. She was terrified.

"Y-You.. N-No.. No, no, no. This isn't real. It can't be.. No. V-Veronica..? No!" 

Yanking her hand away from the woman in blue, Heather's heart began to beat rapidly. The monitor next to her was beeping quietly and soon she looked down at herself. Pain shot through her arms and she saw the IV's and the bandages that covered her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Veronica wouldn't let this happen! This was fake! It had to be! Heather felt as if she were at the other end of a pistol that was pressed to her head. Nothing felt okay, nothing was okay. Heather had been told to learn to accept that when she attended therapy, but in reality, in that moment, everything spiraled out of control and just got worse. Veronica had called out her name, tried to get her to calm down, but all Heather did was take the IV in her fingers and yank it straight out. Blood was streaming between her fingers at this point and an alarm sounded. The girl next to her was quick to get up and hands were on her in an instant. Screaming at the woman in blue, Heather shook her head, beginning to get out of bed till she fell and hit the floor. Balling up into a tiny ball, she shook, almost rocking back and forth as her hands ran through her hair. Everything felt numb, as if everything were just nothing. 

_It isn't real. It isn't real.. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

* * *

Screaming as she woke up, Tears slipped down Heather's cheeks as she shot out of bed. The room around her was pitch black, the air so still that when she screamed it dared to move. A cool breeze blew in through the slightly opened window and Heather instantly found herself looking to it, running forward to it so she could feel something. Her mind was racing, her heart wouldn't calm down. Nothing felt okay. This wasn't right.. W-What was that? A dream? N-No..

"Heather?" 

(Okay I thought long and hard about continuing this, or at least making something out of it. Because a Schizophrenic Chandler sounds like a really fascinating series to work on. Sorta like the one I have with her and Regina going, but its not even enough. I'll figure this shit out.) 


	16. I Never Thought (Mean Queens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies
> 
> Firstly, this is pretty much just a vent piece. I needed a way to get out my own personal emotions, and seeing as I tied these two very harshly to my own personal life, this is pretty much what they've become. I love the characters greatly and once I manage to pull myself out of my dark spot, they'll definitely be back in action with smut and such. But honestly? Just writing Regina and Heather together anymore hurts my actual heart and existence. I'm trying my hardest, because I know from the looks that people enjoy the ship, so I don't want to let my own personal problems depict what our loving queens go through.  
> Right now though?   
> They're gonna go through hell and a break up. -\\(o-o)/-  
> Why? 
> 
> I feel like I should be apologizing for this long note, because it turned into a sob story and tbh I doubt anyone really cares. xD So!   
> I apologize for no longer being able to currently happily write these two characters, give it a few weeks or months, and I can be sure that they'll make a full recovery and be back on my writing list. Smut in general is just something I've lacked writing unless its for a scene in my latest piece, Silence is Beauty. (When you advertise your other piece like a sad sap xD) 
> 
> Alrighty guys, thank you for your understanding, and I do hope that I can actually fully get back to writing like I used to. I know I have a ton of stories that need to be worked on, so they'll all get their time in the lime light, just gimme a bit and everythin'll be fine. :) 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

_"After all this time..."_

_Icy blue eyes looked around as tears began to push at the backs of her eyes. The winter breeze blew through the already frigid room and the young platinum blonde shook her head as the words left her. They came out almost as if they were strained, a whisper that died out on her tongue almost before she could even get them out._

_"I never once thought."_

Sighing from her spot against the wall, Heather's arms were firmly folded over her chest. A wine glass rested in her hand as she watched Regina from her spot. No movement was made as the younger girl paced back and forth before her. Fear laced the younger girl's eyes, but Heather's own silver gaze seemed to betray the situation as a whole. 

"You never thought what?" 

It was Christmas Day. Dinner with their families hadn't sounded like a bad idea. Regina had entertained the option rather largely as Heather had brought it up. The girl clad in red didn't seem to enjoy the atmosphere far too much though. Be it the drinks being passed around or the small talk at the dinner table, something just didn't seem right. Regina had caught wind of that rather quickly, resting her hand on Heather's thigh beneath the table, making certain gestures, asking if the girl was okay. Something just wasn't right. It was Christmas, and Regina found herself worrying constantly about the red clad girl instead of enjoying the festive holiday she used to love so much. 

Now? Tears pushed at the backs of Regina's eyes as she shook her head. Her pacing had grown a bit more erratic as she shook her head. 

_Christmas Day.. And now you tell me..?_

"I never thought you weren't happy.. Wh-I.." 

Stumbling over her words, Regina just shook her head once more as a hand ran back through her platinum blonde locks. Nothing seemed to add up in that moment and Regina desperately tried to put the pieces together. To no avail, every time the pieces seemed to be coming together, one was missing. Regina thought frantically, her fingers coming up to wipe beneath her eyes as tears started to slip out of them. No matter what she thought, how many times she replayed their relationship in her head. 

_What the fuck world do you live in where breaking up with me on Christmas is a great present..?_

Heather shook her head from her spot, stirring the crisp white wine in her glass as she leaned back against the wall. The girl was taking far longer to process this than Heather had liked. She wasn't completely ready for a relationship in that moment, couldn't Regina respect that? Clearly, she had stated that it could change in the future, yet the platinum blonde still made a fuss over the situation. It wasn't that drastic, it's not like they had done anything life changing in five months, so what was the big deal? 

"I never said that I wasn't happy, Regina. I just don't think I can hold a stable relationship right n-" 

"You held one for five fucking months, Heather!" 

Turning around as she heard the woman's words, pain laced the younger platinum blonde's icy blue eyes. Her gaze held an acidic tone to it as her hands were thrown up before they came back down to smack against her legs. 

Nothing made sense! Five months they had worked everything out. They had their ups and downs, but even then they had pushed through it and gotten through their day to where they could wake up the next morning, smile, and say, 'Morning, Babe'. Everything had been perfectly fine, and then just in the blink of an eye, the world collapsed. 

Regina respected Heather's choice. Her mind was set on that, but nothing made sense. Despite being able to talk to the woman still, saying that it didn't impact their former friendship in anyway, it really fucking did. 

_Was everything we had just fucking nothing?_

Heather had just flicked a switch, Regina thought throughout their time talking. She assumed that they could go from being formally together to just go back to being friends. It made no sense, and by god did Regina's heart break at the thought. The thought passing through her mind was far too familiar, every little thing that she could've done better or differently passed through her mind and the more she thought about them, the more she broke down. Tears burned in her eyes at this point and she didn't even bother trying to keep her makeup intact at this point. Everything fucking hurt, and she was about to wear every break of her heart on her sleeve. 

"This doesn't affect our friendship, Regina. We can still-" 

"I get that. Okay? I really do. But do you even understand the fact that, that, alone, fucking hurts more?" 

Heather raised a brow at that, leaning further back against the wall as she listened to the younger girl's argument. No matter what she said, in the end it wouldn't really matter. Regina's feuds with Heather never really lasted long. Despite her valiant effort to put up a good fight, no matter what she really said, Heather's word always seemed to have a higher status over her own. It was how the younger girl made it, so it wasn't exactly Heather's fault. Be it intimidation over the situations, being older, being able to just drop everything and leave.. That was probably why. 

"What do you mean, 'hurts more'? I'm not completely leaving you, isn't that what you wanted?"

Incredulously, Regina turned around her eyes wide with frustration and near anger as she shook her head. Her hands were thrown up, running back through her hair before she shot right back at the older woman. 

_Are you fucking joking?! 'I'm not completely leaving', you think I want you leaving period? I'm fucking losing you piece by piece when I finally thought I had my shit together._

"It fucking hurts because you seem to be able to just flick a switch and turn everything we ever had off.." 

Tears formed in Regina's eyes and her nose burned as she sniffed, looking out the window beside them. A faint snow fell outside upon the world and Regina watched it. A moment of tranquility that was busted near instantly as she turned back to look into Heather's silver gaze. 

_"Did everything we have.. Just mean nothing to you..?"_

Heather froze at that. The accusation was fucking stupid in her eyes. 'Was it nothing?'. What they had wasn't exactly a relationship period, Heather never really threw a label on it, but every time Regina had, Heather allowed it. It wasn't like she made an effort to stop anything the younger girl had done in those five months. A good fuck here and there, some calls.. What more did she want? What more could Heather do? Both girls had their own respective problems, and Heather saw that as a bigger threat to life than anything. Getting those problems sorted out was a smarter idea than undergoing a relationship with two mentally unstable people. 

"What we 'had', was an unstable relationship that wasn't much of one at a-" 

"Don't you dare fucking pull that bullshit with me! You know that's a lie, and you're still going to say it to make yourself feel better!" 


	17. Trying to Remember (Mean Queens/Space Predator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler broke up with Regina.   
> Janis is trying to comfort Regina on New Years.   
> K? K.

_"I'm still trying."_

Regina heard the words leave her lips and she almost broke down as she turned her head away from the older brunette. Her head was throbbing as they sat outside of the New Years party that was occurring inside. Janis had offered to go with the Plastics, knowing that the two others would be out doing whatever. Regina needed a keen eye on her nowadays, Janis hated that fact, but she wasn't going to leave her friend alone. Not if she could help her in some way shape or form. 

"I know, Reggy. I know you are." 

Tears threatened to slip down Regina's flushed cheeks from countless shots. Trying to drown her sorrows hadn't ended well at all. The minute the Heathers had shown up at the party, Regina had instantly felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. Trying to pick them up just resulted in countless cuts in her palms and fingers, so she had given up. In that moment, she had felt vulnerable. The world didn't matter, but it had kept turning as Regina felt lightheaded. Janis had noticed instantly and brought the girl outside. She knew it wouldn't change anything, Regina was an unstable mess and Janis couldn't fix that. What had happened? Hell, she knew that it was rough for the younger platinum blonde, but she wasn't going to let her throw her life away over it like she had already tired. 

"I..I just can't.." 

Letting the words roll off of her tongue, Regina ran a finger beneath both of her puffy icy blue eyes. Her attempt at not crying wasn't successful. It was inevitable that the girl was going to break down. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't. Each week seemed longer and harder, the only thing she looked forward to was going to sleep at night. Even then, she didn't get rest. Her mind would always race, her head throbbing in the middle of the night as she tried to silence her cries so no one else in the house could hear her. Countless nights she'd lay awake, just staring into the abyss, wondering what she could've done differently, but she knew that it wasn't her fault. The pain amounted so much and now it was just becoming far too unbearable, but she managed to get through it. With or without Heather Chandler. 

"You can't what?" 

The logical take for Janis was to try and get more information out of the platinum blonde. They were sitting on the other side of the fence, hidden by a lot of foliage that covered the metal gate behind them. A steep hill was before them, but Janis kept them both planted firmly at its top, allowing them to overlook the river that was before them. The sun was just dying over the horizon, giving the world a look at its beauty before it would disappear for the night. Janis smiled softly at that, her smile fading as she came in contact with Regina's tear streaked face. Mascara tread tracks down the platinum blonde's cheeks, with how she had been rubbing her eyes, she looked like a raccoon. Janis thought to chuckle, but held back her laugh. The matter at hand was far more serious than her want for comedy in the dark. 

"I can't go back in there." 

Janis sighed, nodding her head.  
That was inevitable. Regina couldn't even be in the same room as Heather anymore. The girl seemed to crack just upon hearing her name. At this point, the red clad girl was a trigger for the Apex Predator.  
Janis understood completely despite her silence. Regina needed the chance to talk, the chance to rant. The girl never spoke enough and that was her downfall. For how much Janis wanted to help the platinum blonde, she wasn't ever really able to because Regina kept too much to herself. It was a good thing due to her reputation, so it kept things from getting out, but right now? This wasn't really the time for it. With how things had been going, Janis felt that she needed to know. Regina wasn't doing far too good at all..

_Waking up had been one of her favorite things to do. A bright smile rested on her lips, curling as she felt the sun seep in through the blinds. Despite the cold winter season, Regina beamed as though it were a beautiful summer day. Her eyes sparkled with the sun's rays as she slowly sat up. A yaw left her and she let out a small chuckle as she covered her mouth, her hand instantly reaching for her phone. It was Winter Break. Meaning she had all the time in the world to stay in her own little world. She didn't have to endure getting up at ungodly hours to go to school she could happily stay home and do as she pleased. Most of her time would end up being spent with Heather. Seeing as the two were together, Regina felt as though she were with a goddess every time she looked at the girl. The thought alone sent a small shiver down her spine as she opened her phone._

_A crack.  
That's what could be used to have described it all. after a party yesterday, Regina almost forgot what it felt like to have been happy. For once.. She thought her happiness would follow her into the next day, and it did. For a short period of time. _

**_-I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now.. After seeing how invested you were yesterday, it feels unfair to keep going through with this._ **

_A short laugh left Regina. Looking at the words, she kept laughing. Small laughs, short and simple. She kept re-reading the text message over and over again. Her heart hurt. She could feel it beating in her ears and as her laughs sounded, it wasn't long until tears slipped down her cheeks. Her smile dropped to a frown and her laughs turned to cries as she let reality hit her with a bat. Pain seeped into her system, everything that had felt nice seemed to be torn away from the start. She couldn't think of what it even felt like to have been happy yesterday. Her fingers pressed against the words, running over them before she let her phone drop to the bed beside her. For what had occurred in her dreams, how she had woken up today was a miracle. Having killed herself in her own dream realm? Now this?_

_What the fuck is a break in this god forsaken world..?_

"I can't see her again.. I don't want to see her again.. I-I don-" 

Janis was quick to scoot closer. Her instincts brought her to gently shush the girl. Regina was going to end up hyperventilating and right now neither of them needed that. Running her hand gently through Regina's hair, Janis slowly brought her closer to her. She didn't want to make it seem like she was holding the girl Janis knew that was something Regina didn't like at all. The feeling of being restrained annoyed the platinum blonde immensely, especially when she was in a certain mood. If she felt as though she was out of control of a situation, she would sort of shut down and seize to exist for a while. 

"Hey, hey.. Reggy, i know, I know.. You don't have to right now, shh.." 

Regina cried. She couldn't recall much else, but all she could remember was breaking. Her body hurt, her arms hurt, her stomach hurt. Her chest tightened and she almost felt like throwing up all over Janis. If she didn't have self control, she might have if she were being honest. Icy blue eyes opened to look out at the river ahead of them. Her tears stung her eyes and she just kept crying. She thought she would go until she couldn't breathe anymore or she simply just lost her voice. The last time she had cried was a mystery even to herself. Each time, the minute she felt a tear, she would stop it from spiraling. Crying to her was something that wasn't needed. It felt stupid and unnecessary because it didn't solve anything. Her other thing was that she despised crying in front of people, and right now, she was crying on Janis. Despite knowing the older brunette didn't care, Regina cared, and that's what mattered. Her selfish behavior kept her from her own self care and that alone even scared her own minions. They all knew their Apex Predator was falling apart at the seams. 2019 was only a few hours away, and Regina wondered if she'd even live to see the first morning of the new year. 


	18. Space Predator

_"I'm not entirely sure what to make of it."_

From her spot, Regina stared forward. Her icy blue eyes were fear ridden, dull as she looked at Janis from across the room. Her mind was racing as she looked around. As she blinked her eyes, the older junior disappeared. Everything seemed wrong you could say. The only thing she wanted was to have the love of her life back. Not a day went by to where she didn't miss the older junior. 

(I was in a mental hospital when I wrote this. So Regina is legit just mildly psychotic?) [Welcome to my head guys. :)]


	19. Mean Queens

Staring at the girl from her spot, Heather raised a brow. Silver eyes were dark with lust as they looked at the girl in pink across from her. Westerburg Mental Hospital. Heather knew the place was a fucking mess. A waste of fucking time. She didn't want to be there, her own friend had managed to force her to go. So, she did. It was going to help.. Or at least that's what they told her. 

(I was also in a mental hospital for this if you couldn't tell lol. I have a whole AU planned, so that'll exist someday.) 


	20. Mean Queens

Looking up from her spot, Heather felt her heart skip a beat. Platinum blonde locks and icy blue eyes caught her own silver gaze and Heather couldn't look away. The world around her seemed to stop turning until a scream sounded throughout her mind and everything returned to normal. The reminder of where she was hit far too rudely and she audibly groaned. Westerburg Mental Hospital, a place to, 'help her with her complications'. In other words, she was apparently fucked in the head. Heather knew there was no denying that. She knew of her problems, she just never had a proper diagnosis. Shaking from her own thoughts, the tap on her shoulder had woken her. 

"Hey girls, this is Regina, she's going to be joining us." 

Hearing the girl's name, a small smile curled at Heather's lips. A smirk if you will.


	21. Mean Queens

Raising a brow from her spot, Heather leaned back. The pencil she had been holding was placed against the sketchbook below, and soon silver eyes looked up to meet icy blues. From the doorway, Regina looked at Heather from her spot. 


	22. Mean Queens

Looking up from her current project, turquoise eyes spotted brown. A smile came to the strawberry blonde's lips and it wasn't long before the sound of the pencil colliding with the sketchbook below sounded. Icy blue eyes brightened and the young platinum blonde walked forward. A small bag of Goldfish in hand as she walked into the older woman's embrace. 

"Mmh." 

A hum left the older woman and Regina grinned as she nuzzled into her touch. Hands slowly snaked around her sides and a sigh left the younger girl. A head resting against her was more than appreciated. Regina found her hands running through the older woman's strawberry blonde locks and she simply hummed. 

Outside snow fell harshly. They were in the midst of a snow storm, but they remained safe and sound on the inside. 

"How's it going, Love?"

Regina looked at the sketchbook but with how quick Heather had gotten up, she didn't see far too much. Despite that, the small scruff of her hair made up for it. 


	23. Mean Queens

Feeling her head connect with the wall behind her, Heather couldn't even comprehend the pain as her fingers firmly rubbed at her clit. The entire day had been nothing but torture. icy blue eyes and platinum blonde locks found their way into every single one of Heather's thoughts. Who knew that after just a day of knowing someone she'd allow her guard to fall? 

The water overhead was warm to the touch as her breaths were quiet and quick. Regina wouldn't get out of her fucking mind and every time she thought about the younger girl a wave of heat fled through her body. 

"F-Fuck.." 

Heather let out a bit too loudly, even for her own want. 

(Oof, masturbation.) 


	24. Mean Queens

Arms wrapped firmly around her sides and the minute Heather felt the familiar toy slide into her already dripping cunt, she let out a loud moan. Her head was held back by a firm hand on her neck as darkened twilight blue eyes looked back into her own. The way the younger girl's hips started to thrust against her was already going to push her over the edge. A harsh whine left the older woman as she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pushing herself down against the strap-on her girlfriend wore. Regina's lips curled up in a smirk as she sent a hand flying down against the strawberry blonde's thigh. The cry that left Heather only drove Regina on as her thrusts continued. It was her first time having power and control over her Demon Queen.

For the record, she didn't think she was half bad. 


End file.
